


Black Mambo

by SEABlRD



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Trans Character, more like proofreading? what proofreading, praise kink (vaguely), trans!laurent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: An indulgent afternoon feat. Laurent and his slightly impatient boyfriend in lingerie





	Black Mambo

**Author's Note:**

> this is ~2k of unbeta'd unedited self-indulgent trainwreck enjoy :thumbsup:

The cream silk ribbon strains against the headboard when Damen’s wrists tug at it, the man’s arms trembling with the effort of keeping still. The rise and fall of his ribcage pulls Laurent’s gaze back to the pearl lace pulled just this side of tight over his chest.

“Laurent,” Damen pleads head hovering just above his pillow to look down where Laurent straddles his legs, preventing him from moving. Laurent’s eyes find their way back to his face slowly, drinking in the expanse of his lover’s dark body, wrapped so nicely for him.

“Damen,” Laurent replies, a lazy smile gracing his lips. He leans over, running his hands over Damen’s hot, velvet skin. “You look amazing like this.”

His thumbs drag over Damen’s nipples over the lace until he can rest his elbows on the mattress, caging him, draping over him like a blanket. He presses tongue over Damen’s collarbone and dragging slowly up the column of his neck, feeling more than he hears the deep groan the gesture earns him through the woven fabric of his binder.

“Please,” Damen breathes, and Laurent can feel the twitch of him against his lower belly. Laurent’s unclothed lower half drips obscenely, and he knows Damen can feel it dampening his legs. He makes a small, amused noise and pulls away, and Damen’s back arches off the bed chasing his heat.

“Please, what?” Laurent tilts his head, an innocent smile on his lips. “What do you want, Damen?”

The groan he gets then is not of pleasure, and Damen lets his head drop to the bed. “Touch me, please, Laurent,” he says, his hips shifting in discomfort. Laurent follows the movement down to the source of Damen’s frustration. The pearl-coloured silk panties are nearly transparent where he’d been leaking into them, the fabric straining from the effort of keeping him contained without ripping.

Laurent leans back and sits on Damen’s knees, rolling his shoulders. The weave of his binder shifts against him, rubbing the bottom of his ribs where the hem stops. He doesn’t speak, letting the silence drag on. Damen refuses to beg further, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He makes quite a picture, his curls framing his face and falling into his lust-darkened eyes. A deep flush runs from his face down his chest, making the pale lace stand out further against him.

Laurent brushes over the lace hem of the panties absently, and Damen jumps under his fingertips. “Take them off,” the demand comes breathless, the delicate ribbon around Damen’s wrists threatening to rip. “Laurent, take them off.”

“And ruin this perfect image?” he teases, hooking a finger under the waistband just enough to pull it away from Damen’s skin before letting it go. The soft, sharp noise it makes as it snaps back to his hip makes Laurent’s lips curl into a pleased smile. Damen only glares at him, though the annoyance is somewhat ruined by the tempting fullness of his lip. Unable to help himself, Laurent dips down to steal a quick kiss.

“Laurent,” Damen echoes again, pouting against him. He moves his hips, just barely brushing Laurent’s wet thighs. He whines, an undignified noise that Laurent licks out of his mouth before pulling away.

“Hush,” Laurent stops his lips with a single finger, crawling back down slowly. “I’m having fun, now.”

He leaves a trail of kisses down Damen’s chest, licking one nipple through the holes in the lace and ignoring the jolt Damen fights to suppress, and then further down his abdomen. When he reaches the waistband of the panties he stops, lips just posed over the decorative little bow, and looks up at Damen through the curtain of his golden hair.

Damen’s chest heaves and he risks pulling the ribbon around his wrists straight off the headboard to look down at what Laurent is doing. His brows climb up into the curls falling over his face, his pupils blown so wide the brown of his eyes is only visible as a ring on the very edge.

Satisfaction blooms in Laurent’s chest as he lowers himself again, running his tongue up the ridge of Damen’s cock over the pale silk. The taste of him, familiar and salty, seeps through the panties. The moan Damen makes as he falls back onto the mattress buzzes under Laurent’s skin. He repeats the motion and has to hold Damen’s hips down when he bucks uncontrollably under his touch.

Eventually Laurent tires of licking fabric and pulls the garment down over Damen’s hips and tossing them somewhere into the far reaches of their room, laughing softly at the breathy ‘ _ _yes!__ ’ his lover makes. He rises, confusing Damen, who clearly expected him to continue with his mouth. Instead, he lifts himself to his knees and shuffles forward until their hips are aligned before settling down again, their cocks pressed together.

Laurent swallows heavily at the sensation, bending down to catch Damen’s mouth with his own and swallows the moan that falls from his lips. He braces himself on Damen’s chest, offering a pass over the lace, then uses the leverage to roll his hips, dragging his slick folds over Damen’s cock languidly.

“Don’t stop, god, Laurent,” Damen groans, meeting him with slow motions of his own. The skin of his wrists is red from pulling at the ribbon and Laurent finally takes pity on him, pulling the end of the knot he’d tied and releasing his lover’s hands, the wrinkled ribbon falling onto the floor beside the bed. Immediately, Damen sits up and wraps his arms around Laurent, running his hands up and down his back over the binder. He pulls Laurent’s hair gently, forcing him to bare his neck, and sucks a bruise into the pale skin he finds there.

They writhe against each other for what feels like hours. Damen’s hands drift to Laurent’s thighs, squeezing gently before one finds it’s way between them. He rubs over Laurent’s cock with his thumb, and Laurent shudders into him with a gasp.

"Can I-” Damen interrupts himself by reaching up with his free hand to pull Laurent into another open-mouthed kiss. His fingers dip past Laurent’s cock to tease at the wetness behind it. “Do you want me to-?”

“Yes,” Laurent replies, and Damen licks over his lips, pulling a giggle from him. “Yes, fuck me, please.” Damen makes a pleased noise and complies easily with his request, unlike Laurent’s earlier teasing.

Both of Damen’s hands move to his hips, engulfing them, and he lifts Laurent smoothly. Laurent holds himself there on his knees as Damen lines himself up, and then Damen is pulling him back down into his lap, sliding into his cunt effortlessly. Laurent throws his head back at the stretch, and Damen kisses the bruise he’d left earlier.

“Good boy, you’re so good,” Damen mutters into Laurent’s skin, making the other man tremble against him. His binder rubs against the lace over Damen’s chest, dragging the material with every slightest movement. “You’re so tight, Laurent, just for me.”

Laurent nods in agreement and lets himself fall forward, resting his head on Damen’s shoulder and holds on to his lover’s biceps as Damen begins to lift him again. The drag is hot inside him and he whimpers into Damen’s collar, switching to a choked moan when he’s pulled back down, again, and again. The pace is maddeningly slow, and he feels he might have to crawl out of his own skin to escape it.

“Faster,” he demands in a gasp, nails digging into Damen’s arm in an attempt to spur him into action.

Damen nuzzles his temple sweetly. “Of course,” he says, and begins to move in earnest. Laurent cries out and can only hang onto Damen as he pulls Laurent into his thrusts. Laurent clenches around him and pulls a groan from Damen, who drags one hand up his side to cup his jaw and dives in for another kiss.

With every drag downward, Laurent has the mind to force Damen to pause and makes a few rolls of his own, his cock rubbing into the curls at the base of Damen’s length. Damen’s knees bend behind him, finding more leverage to fuck upward into Laurent’s heat, the head of his cock dragging against the spot inside Laurent that makes his toes curl. They drip fluids carelessly onto the sheets below.

“You’re such a good boy, Laurent,” Damen says into Laurent’s mouth, drinking in the moans he gets from him. “You’re so handsome like this, I want to keep you this way forever.”

Laurent hums against Damen’s lips with a grin. “I could say the same,” he replies, running one hand down the lace on his lover’s front, who arches into the touch indulgently. “You should wear this more often, under your clothes. What would your employees think? Their big, bad boss hiding lingerie under his three-piece suits.”

“I don’t wear it for them,” Damen bites Laurent’s bottom lip gently, nails scraping down his back over his binder.

“Good,” Laurent pushes Damen’s shoulders, lowering them to the bed. He makes sure Damen is watching him when he purposefully clenches around his cock, pleased with the way Damen’s eyes flutter closed. He resumes the tantalizing movements of his hips. “You’re mine only.”

It’s a gentle touch that undoes him, Damen’s broad hands smoothing over his flanks, fingertips just flirting with the hem of his binder. Laurent lets his head fall forward, resting on Damen’s chest to watch the joining of their bodies as he tightens rhythmically. Damen groans into his ear, gripping Laurent’s hips and slowing his lover’s rolls into an lazier pace, helping him ride out his orgasm.

When Laurent shudders with over-stimulation, Damen finally pulls him completely off and sits him on his lap. Damen takes his own cock in hand, stroking himself to finish against the skin of Laurent’s stomach.

Laurent presses his own still-throbbing cock against the underside of Damen’s, a satisfied sigh leaving him. He can feel his own slick running down his thighs in easy pulses.

Damen moves first, lifting Laurent off of him to lie him down on the bed, deftly avoiding the wet spot they’d made. Then, he unhooks himself and frees himself from the lace garment, and it joins its counterpart somewhere on the floor. He lays down beside Laurent, dragging him flush against his chest.

“Good?” Damen asks, and Laurent nods through his drooping eyelids. Laurent shuffles closer and turns himself so that his back is flush to Damen’s chest, the stiff material of his binder scraping lightly against the dark skin. A contrast to the soft lace he’d just removed.

Damen’s hand snakes down his front to tease Laurent’s sticky opening, drawing a helpless, tired laugh from him. Laurent bats him away weakly, turning so that he is face down on the bed instead. Damen relents, just rubbing small circles over Laurent’s lower back with his thumb, and Laurent’s breathing slows comfortably.

Damen has just enough time to pull the blankets over themselves before he follows Laurent into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written anything like this in my life dont @ me im already embarrassed as it is kjhgfgd


End file.
